


Dokonalé nedokonalosti

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Coach Dean, Fluff, Grad Student Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Resolved Insecurities, Shy Castiel, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak je postgraduant, který učí úvod a kalkulus. Je velmi pilný, podivný a stydlivý. Snaží se vyhýbat drbům mezi studenty, ale nemůže si pomoct, když se začnou bavit o asistentovi trenéra ragbyového týmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dokonalé nedokonalosti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Imperfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738566) by [youaresunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight). 



> Překlad poznámky autora:
> 
> Název je kousek textu z písničky "All Of Me" od Johna Legenda. Díky, K a R, za betareading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Poznámky překladatelky:
> 
> Zdravím Vás. Můj oblíbený pairing - Destiel - má plno fanoušků. Hlavně tady. Na Ao3 se najde mnoho zajímavých příběhů, a proto jsem nemohla odolat a musela jsem začít nějakou ff překládat. Tato krátká, ale zajímavá povídka, mě strašně zaujala svou jednoduchostí, vtipem a roztomilostí.
> 
> Toto je můj 3. překlad povídky vůbec. Betareading opět poskytla úžasná osůbka, která ale nechce být jmenována. Ale věřte, bez ní by mé překlady nebyly tak smysluplné :).
> 
> Užijte si to! A nezapomeňte dát případné kudos autorce originálu ;).

Cas pomalu dojde do posluchárny, patnáct minut napřed jako vždy, v jedné ruce nese termosku silné, černé kávy, v druhé drží štos papírů. Vlasy má jako vrabčí hnízdo, ale to je také normální; nedá se s tím moc dělat, když si dělají, co chtějí. Alespoň košili má obstojně vyžehlenou a džíny čisté a voňavé. Je si jistý, že voní po citrónech a mýdle, když zaujme místo vpředu u stolu.

"Bré ráno, Casi'" zdraví ho jedna ze studentek, kterou následují její kamarádky.

Jejich entuziasmus vytvoří úsměv na Casově tváři, opravdu působivé na devět ráno. "Zdravím," přikývne a potom se nakloní, opřený o předloktí. "Jak šel trénink? Dlouhé jako vždy?"

Skupinka pěti dívek - všechny atletky prvního ročníku, členky univerzitního plaveckého týmu - je ve třídě vždy skoro o dvacet minut dřív, protože jim o půl deváté končí trénink. Jsou přátelské, sedávají v předních řadách, svačí burritos a k tomu pijí džus. Cas si ani nedokáže představit, jak můžou během přednášky zůstat vzhůru, ale vždycky to obdivuhodně zvládají.

"Jop," zasměje se brunetka. Její jméno je Krissy a toto ráno je zabalená do obrovské, šedé mikiny. "O dvě a půl hodiny delší, než by mohlo být," zamračí se, zatímco si rozbaluje energetickou tyčinku.

"Hej, aspoň jsme je dneska na chvilku mohly vidět," zdůrazní její spoluplavkyně Sarah s úsměvem. Ty další čtyři se potom dychtivě přidají a jak je Cas sleduje, zvedne obočí.  
"Viděly jste koho?" zeptá se váhavě.

Všech pět dívek oživne jako skupina surikat.  
"Pane Bože," přijde první odpověď od Alex, jejíž tváře zrudnou. "Casi, přece ragby tým," řekne a Cas si není jistý, jestli její tváře jsou narudlé, protože je leden, nebo kvůli lidem, které viděla. Možná obojí.

"Ne, počkej," odpoví Hailey, "ne _tým_." Sarah se na ni podívá. "Dobře, fajn. Jo, rozhodně tým, ale no tak, hlavně asistent trenéra."

Teď je to Cas, kdo zbystří. "A-, ah, asistent trenéra?"

Krissy na něj kouká, jako kdyby něco tušila, ale vyruší ji z toho Jennino povzdechnutí.

"Je tak _krásnej_ ," prohlásí Jenna, zatímco si kroutí pramínek blonďatých vlasů kolem prstu. "I jeho jméno je trapně sexy. Jako, _Dean. Winchester_. Až moc pohádkový?"

"Díky Bohu za ragbyové dresy."

"Uh, nemyslíš, že by byly lepší ty _plavecké_?"

"Jo, ale plavecké se neušpiní."

Všechny se zároveň zasmějí. "Amen."

Cas skloní hlavu a zírá na své poznámky, obrátí první stránku bez toho, aby měl nějaký cíl. Když se vzhlédne, všimne si Krissy, jak se na něj dívá, pokrčí koutek rtů a rošťácky se na něj usměje. "Holky _, myslím_ , že se nám Cas stydí," což samozřejmě sborově vyvolá roztomilé "aww".

"Casi, nemyslíš si, že trenér Winchester je roztomilý?"

"Holka, všichni si myslí, že je roztomilý."

Cas samozřejmě ví, že většina lidí si to myslí. Přece jen, jde o univerzitní vtípek, protože ragbyový tým má druhou největší účast fanoušků po fotbalu, a i přesto, že poslední dobou prohrávají. Není to žádné tajemství, že lidi nepřitahuje ta hra, jejíž pravidla většina nechápe, tím si je Cas jistý. Je to vlastně díky trenérovi - ne, asistentovi trenéra - že má klub tolik nezlomně loajálních fanoušků.

"Myslím, že další zápas je v neděli."

Hailey souhlasně pokývne hlavou a usměje se. "Jdeme, ne?"

"Slyšela jsem, že holky z fotbalového týmu si budou dělat trička."

"Ugh, ony jo," odpoví Krissy rozzlobeně, a po chvilce pokračuje, "My vyrobíme transparent." Jak začnou přicházet jejich spolužáci a Cas žádá o jejich pozornost, usadí se. Fascinovaně poslouchají, jak vysvětluje, a zapisují si svědomitě poznámky o pravidlu určení kvocientu, ale po zmínce o Deanovi Cas stále cítí uvnitř hrudi vzrušení.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

Ragbyová sezóna je dobře rozběhnutá a komentáře jeho studentek pokračují i během další přednášky. Cas se snaží neposlouchat a místo toho se prohrabává papíry, ačkoli je těžké je úplně ignorovat, když vytváří ódy na "zelené oči jako jablíčka".

"Jsou _neskutečné_ ," rozplývá se Alex ve středu, "a to já ani nemám u chlapů ráda dlouhé řasy."

"Ne? Já si myslím, že jsou hezké," Sarah si hraje s tužkou a žvýká granola. "Slyšela jsem, že jeho tee ball tým mu říká Rapunzel a on je prostě nechá. Není to prostě nejúžasnější a nejhorší věc, kterou jsi kdy slyšela?"

Jenna velmi, velmi pomalu položí na stůl svou kávu. "Cože. Tee ball. Tým."

"Tým pětiletých holčiček, které trénuje každou sobotu, protože nám chce zničit život." povzdychne si Hailey. Podle toho, jak všechny zároveň zasténají, by si Cas myslel, že trpí bolestí.

"Proč je tak dokonalý," naříká Alex.

Hailey soucitně pokývá hlavou. "Otázka za milion."

"Chodí s někým?" zamyslí se nahlas Krissy, oranžovým brčkem usrkává čokoládové mléko. Je to útočně zářivá barva, Cas si najednou všimne - stejný odstín jak dopravní kužel.

"Nemám šajnu, ale tak či tak, ten chlap má zatracený štěstí," řekne Sarah. Zmuchlá odpadky do kuličky a hodí je do nejbližšího koše, perfektní trefa.

"Chlap? Jak víš, že je na chlapy?"

Sarah pokrčí rameny a opře se o židli. "Pár mých kamarádů z týmu řeklo, že randí s nějakým borcem. Asi se ho na to jednou zeptali? Vypadá to na vážný vztah."

"Přemýšlím, jaký asi je," natáhne se pro koláček. "Mám na mysli jeho přítele." Zamyšleně kousek ukousne. "Vsadím se, že je krásnej" zamumlá přes sousto a její spoluplavkyně vokálně i jinak souhlasí.

"Musí být, když chodí s Deanem."

"Pravděpodobně hrají spolu ragby."

"Možná peče sušenky pro tee ball tým."

"Tak či tak, bude zaručený krasavec."

Cas si neskutečně oddechne, když zbytek studentů pomalu vchází do posluchárny. Ten krátký testík, který jim dává každý týden, je prakticky dar z nebes, protože odvede jejich pozornost.

Další týden přináší vlnu zkoušek za polovinu semestru, během kterých se děvčata ptají jen na témata související s derivacemi, limitami a poměry. Cas na všechny rád odpoví, je i rád za změnu tématu při jejich diskuzích. Až na to, že jakmile stres a obavy opadnou, pozornost se znovu obrátí na jistého trenéra.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

V pátek Cas dojde domů, vyčerpaný z toho, že studentům nabídnul prodloužené konzultační hodiny a řádnou opakovací hodinu, která měla hojnou účast. Má osmdesát testů na opravování, a i když mu pomůže jeho asistent Garth, tak je musí překontrolovat a ujistit se, že jsou známkované shodně a férově podle bodů.

Hodiny ukazují šest, půl sedmé, sedm a on je stále pohřbený pod horami papírů. Nevšimne si cvaknutí dveří, jak se otevřou a zavřou, ani kroků blížících se po parketách.

"Casi, nedostal jsi sdělení, že je pátek?"

Pero se zastaví uprostřed tahu a koutky rtů se mu zvednou v úsměv, když uslyší známý hlas. Cítí hlínu a pot ještě předtím, než cokoliv uvidí, ale přijde mu to nechutné stejně tak, jako na komkoliv jiném.

"Jdeš tak trochu pozdě," řekne provokativně. Natáhne se a chytne prsty tričko špinavé od trávy.

"Já vím, promiň." zvedne ruku a chytne Casovi zápěstí, pevně ho stiskne. "Naprosto moje chyba. Slíbil jsem chlapům, že si dáme před víkendem přátelský zápas." Na Casově tváří se objeví stín, když mu přistane polibek na líci. "Odpusťte mi to, prosím, pane profesore?"

Cas se snaží předstírat, že váhá, ale to, že se usmívá, ho prozrazuje.

"Odpouštím ti," řekne i přesto, než přitáhne svého přítele blíž k sobě. "Dneska jsi mi chyběl," zamumlá a cítí na tváří, jak se Dean usmívá.

"Taky jsi mi chyběl," Dean ho znovu políbí - tentokrát na rty, jemný, prostý dotek. "Chybíš mi každou chvíli," přizná se upřímně, potom se posadí vedle Case a obejme ho.

Cas se k němu přitulí a položí hlavu na Deanovo rameno. "Jak to týmu dneska šlo?"

Dean se zasměje, prohrábne Casovi vlasy. "Dobře, zlepšují se. Možná v neděli vyhrajeme."

Cas si je vědom toho, že jako asistent trenéra musí Dean většinu rozhodnutí podřídit Zacharjášovi. Ale až Zacharjáš příští rok odejde a Dean nepochybně převezme pozici hlavního trenéra, tým bude mít možnost růst a nebude pod tlakem kvůli nestravitelným pravidlům.

"Jak to jde _tvým_ dětem?" zeptá se Dean a prohrábne Casovi vlasy. Cas si povzdechne a přitiskne se k jeho ruce, v tu chvíli si uvědomí, jak je unavený.

"Všichni si napsali midterm test, nebyly žádné omluvenky. Potřebuju je mít ohodnocené do nedělního večera."

"Hmm," Dean mu políbí spánek, je milující jako vždy, jeho teplo Case obklopuje, cítí se bezpečně a příjemně. "Přesvědčím Tě, aby sis udělal přestávku? Uvařím večeři," nabídne se ochotně a zvedne se z pohovky. Pravděpodobně míří do sprchy, ale drží Casovu ruku, jejich prsty jsou propletené.

"Něco k jídlu by bylo milé," řekne Cas, začervená se, když mu zabručí v žaludku jako důkaz.

"Platí," Dean se na něj usměje a neochotně povolí sevření jejich rukou. "Hned budu zpět," jde do chodby a vysvlékne si triko a poté ho hodí do koše na prádlo.

Cas zírá na přítele, jak odchází, na šlachovité svaly jeho zad a pihy na kůži, co vypadají jako konstelace hvězd. Kraťasy má nebezpečně nízko. Do Casovy tváře stoupá horkost a on se otočí pryč. Je to směšné, že po třech letech s Deanem se někdy cítí jako teenager, a přece zrychlení tepu srdce není na dlouho, když si vzpomene na všechny ty věci, co zaslechl.

_Vsadím se, že Deanův přítel je krásnej._

_Tak či tak, bude zaručený krasavec._

Cas se podívá na své brýle, které leží na stolku, obrovské čočky s tlustými obroučkami, podívá se na svoje tričko a obnošené tepláky a potom se pokusí učesat si vlasy.

Nemá to smysl, samozřejmě. Očividně. Vypadá dost rozcuchaně, a aby toho nebylo málo, opravdová únava v ničem nepomáhá.

Cas si povzdychne a žuchne sebou na pohovku, zatímco uslyší zapnout sprchu v koupelně na konci chodby.

◇ ◇ ◇

 "Přijdeš zítra na zapás?" ptá se Dean tu noc, když jsou oba uvelebení v posteli. "Lily se po tobě ptala. Všichni vlastně. Mají tě rádi víc než mě."

Cas si představuje holčičky z týmu, v tee ball uniformách a baseballových čepkách, jak jim chybí přední zuby a jak jsou nespoutané. Pokaždé po něm šplhají, aby je držel v objetí, což není nic, na co by si stěžoval.

"Zbožňují Tě," řekl jednoduše, napůl leží na Deanově široké hrudi a je unavený až tak, že zívnutím slova zamumlá.

"Fakt?" Dean položil ruku na Casův bok. "A co Ty? Máš mě taky rád?"

"Ty víš, že ano," Cas zvedne hlavu tak, aby na Deana viděl, když to řekne.  
"Dobře," odpoví Dean radostně, a potom je oba posune tak, aby byl nad Casem.

Cas zalapá po dechu, jak ho změna pozice zaskočí, ale vlastně mu to nevadí, když se Dean nahne a políbí ho.

Vlastně, ta hravost ho rozesměje, hlavně ty šimrající pocity na jeho krku.

"Deane," žduchne Deana do ramene, lehce a škádlivě ho postrčí. Dean odpoví lehkým, malým štípnutím, za což si od Case vyslouží vyjeknutí. " _Deane_ ," pokárá ho, i přesto nechává Deana líbat mu kůži kolem klíční kosti. "Nemůžu jít na zápas s cucflekem."

"Mmm, ale Ty jsi tak úžasný."

"Deane Winchestere, budou tam _rodiče_."

Dean dramaticky povzdychne na jeho kůži, ačkoliv ten nevážný tón, kterým zamumlá "dobře" je jasným důkazem, že není vůbec naštvaný. "Ještě aspoň pár," řekne a líbá ostrou křivku Casovy čelisti.

Je to právě až ten okamžik, kdy se jeho rty lehce dotknou místa hned pod Casovýma očima, kdy se mu Cas vyhne a otočí hlavu.

"Casi?" Dean svraští obočí, opře svou váhu na obě ruce. "Zlato, co se děje?" zeptá se, ale Cas se cítí trapně... moc nesměle.

"Nic, nic se neděje," řekne, i přesto, že vidí, že mu Dean nevěří. Tvrdohlavě mlčí, zatímco se Dean za ním přitulí, jednu rukou obejme Case kolem hrudi tak, aby k sobě lépe pasovali.

"Miláčku," Dean strčí nosem do Casova ramena. "Určitě Tě nic netrápí?"

Cas cítí, že se jeho odhodlání začíná lámat, ale nadechne se a nechá to být. Nemá cenu se před Deanem rozčilovat, přitom je to jen taková malicherná a dětinská věc.

"Ne, určitě ne," řekne nakonec.

Dean na chvíli neřekne nic. Čeká. "Dobře." nedodá nic jiného, už jen jeho přítomnost je důvěryhodná a stabilní, zahrnuje Case uctivou láskou, když se jeho prsty ubírají ke Casově boku a stisknou ho. A to je právě ono; Dean se vždycky ke Casovi chová tak, jako kdyby byl _krásný_ a všechno úžasné. Až na tento okamžik, Cas se cítí jako podvod - protože je zvláštní a stále rozcuchaný a on- zatímco Dean je... on je-

"Nikdy tomu neuvěří."

Slova opustí jeho ústa, než je stačí zastavit, a následně se Cas obrací v Deanově náručí.

"Čemu neuvěří?" zeptá se ze zvědavosti jeho přítel a svraští čelo.

Cas položí dlaň na Deanovu hruď a snaží se tím uklidnit svůj tep.

"Zlato," pobídne ho shovívavě Dean. "Neuvěří čemu?" zeptá se znovu.

"Že jsme spolu," Cas nakonec řekne a nato Dean vezme jeho tvář do své dlaně.

"Cože?" zamračí se Dean zmateně. "Počkej, o kom se teď bavíme?"

Case se vyhýbá Deanovu pohledu a kouše si do rtu. "Já jen... něco jsem zaslechl."

"Jo, ale od koho... byl to Roman? Mám někomu ublížit?"

Cas si odfrkne a zakroutí hlavou. "Rozhodně ne. Tak to nemyslím."

"Okej," Dean se nakloní blíž. "Dobře, tak mi řekni, o co jde."

"Jde o..." zadrhne se, protože se stydí, ale Dean trpělivě čeká, až to dořekne. "Je to hloupost. Pár studentek ze třídy - mají takové... spekulace o tom, s kým randíš. A jak - jak ten chlap musí být strašně krásnej a - a..." gestikuluje uvozovky. ""zaručený krasavec"."

"Opravdu," Dean zvedne obočí, pokrčí koutek úst v úsměv. "Takže, Ty se celou dobu stydíš, protože... mají pravdu?"

"Deane, neprovokuj."

Dean se zasměje, jemně a sladce. "Myslím to vážně, Casi. Víš, jsi strašně sexy."

"Já..." Cas přimhouří oči.

"Co, Ty mi nevěříš?"

Casovou odpovědí je to, že kouká na logo na Deanově tričku, vybledlé praním a cestami do posilky, je jemné pod jeho prsty. "Nejsem ten, kterého lidi očekávají - jsem tichý a knihomol a... a moje vlasy odmítají držet rovně a ty pytle pod mýma očima-"

"Které miluju."

Cas zamrká a potom se zamračí, jeho tvář přepadne smutek. "Vypadám s nimi, jak kdyby nespal."

"No, já si myslím, že jsou roztomilé."

"To říkáš jen tak."

"Protože je to pravda."

Cas se znovu pokusí odtáhnout, když se Dean přisune blíž, ale nakonec to dopadne tak, že se prudce přitiskne k němu, do jeho uklidňující náruče. Nebrání se Deanovým rtům, které se tisknou na jeho nedokonalosti. Dean byl vždycky tvrdohlavější než on. Vždy ho tvrdohlavě miloval.

"Nespíš, protože se až moc staráš. Trávíš hodiny vysvětlováním věcí a kreslením malých kreseb na okrajích, abys je rozveselil. Tví studenti Tě zbožňují a jsi zatraceně geniální a já jsem do Tebe fakt blázen. Dokonce pečeš sušenky pro moje holky z tee ballu, i když nemusíš. Máš úžasné srdce, Casi."

Cas zaboří tvář do ohybu Deanova krku. "Oni... hádali správně o těch sušenkách."

Dean se zasměje a políbí mu vlasy, ti dva k sobě patří jak dva kousky puzzle. "Nedělej si starosti s takovými věcmi. Miluju na tobě všechno, i když jsi bručoun."

"Nejsem _bručoun_ ," zamumlá Cas.

Dean se usměje. "Když říkáš." 

◇ ◇ ◇

Po víkendovém odpočinku, kdy si mohl přispat a sledovat přítele, jak trénuje dva zápasy, je pondělní ráno vždy uspěchané. Cas je i tak na kampusu včas, i když udýchaný, protože šel v zimě moc svižně. Špičku nosu má jemně červenou a to stejné platí pro studenty sedící v posluchárně.

Bylo by to lepší, kdyby si nezapomněl kávu, ale zůstala v kuchyni na desce, teď už studená. V hlavě si řekne, že až skončí přednáška a společně se studenty si při odchodu zabalí věci, dojde si do kavárny.

"Jestli máte nějaké otázky ohledně vašich testů, prosím, zastavte se u mě v konzultačních hodinách nebo mi napište email. Současnou kapitolu budeme dál rozebírat ve středu, takže si stránky vyhledejte v sylabu..."

Znejistí poté, co se ve třídě roznesou nápadná povzdechnutí. "Pane Bože" se tam také někde objevilo, a když vzhlédne, hned vidí proč.

"Deane?" překvapeně zamrká, pootevře ústa, když se Dean přiblíží. Vyvalí oči, když uvidí, jak Dean vypadá, vlasy navlhlé od potu a jemného deště a na jedné líci má šmouhu od hlíny. "Co tu děláš?"

"Zapomněl jsi svou kávu," řekne Dean nevzrušeně, pokládá zatěsněné latte na kraj stolu. Kvůli tomu, aby zastihl Case na konci hodiny, se ani neobtěžoval převléknout, když mu šel pro kávu.

"Oh," usměje se Cas na kávu, bezpochyby ještě teplá z jeho oblíbené kavárny. "To jsi nemusel, Deane."

Dean odráží jemný výraz. "Ale musel."

Cas si je vědom všech těch pohledů mířených na ně, a to je taky důvod, proč se začervená, když se Dean jemně dotkne jeho ruky. Nemůžou se jen tak políbit - alespoň ne tak, jak by chtěli, je to nevhodné - ale to Deanovi nebrání v tom, aby na něj mrknul a tiše řekl, "uvidíme se doma, miláčku."

"Zatím," Cas sehne hlavu, srdce mu rychle bije a radostně sebou škubne. Ohlédne se a sleduje Deana odcházet, a uvědomí si, že všichni studenti stojí na svých místech jak přikovaní.

Odkašle si a promne si krk. "Já, ah, uvidíme se ve středu."

Jde slyšet velmi tlumené "ty vole" od sportovce ze zadních řad, který na něj vyvaleně kouká, jak odchází ven. Hailey mu tiše dává zdvižený palec, zatímco její kamarádky vykřiknou, "oni jsou tak _sladcí_."

Cas se usměje.

Ano, to jsou.

 

 


End file.
